


Under The Metal Arm

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Science Boyfriends, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up on Christmas morning alone and seeks out Tony in the labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Metal Arm

Bruce woke up alone, which wasn't a surprise really, except it was Christmas day and Bruce sort of expected Tony to be there when he woke up. Of course he knew where Tony would be, so Bruce got dressed and wandered down to the labs. JARVIS wished him a merry Christmas in the elevator and informed him that 'Mr Stark' was indeed in the lab and working on a secret project.

When Bruce arrived at the door he put in his code and was denied.

"Tony!" He banged on the door.

The genius billionaire cracked the door in his singlet and pants, welding goggles on his head "Yes?"

Bruce sighed "Do you know what today is?"

"Um," Tony thought for a moment "Wednesday?" He guessed.

"No, Tony its Friday, and its Christmas." Bruce informed him slightly cross.

"Oh, oh, um, right." Tony closed the door and Bruce assumed he was running around in a mad panic to hide whatever he was creating in there. Then he was back at the door "Merry Christmas, Bruce."

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Tony let Bruce inside "So, what have you been working on this time?" Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his neck.

"Your present actually, but it just needs a couple of adjustments."

Bruce looked around, noticing someone had decorated, (he doubted it was Tony, probably Pepper) even Dummy had tinsel wrapped around him and was holding…was that mistletoe? "Dummy, come here" The doctor instructed.

Dummy wheeled over to them and hung the mistletoe above them. Bruce looked up and smirked "Tony…"

The genius turned "Yea-oh" He saw the mistletoe and looked at Bruce, then he grabbed the doctor by the hips and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I will give you your real present later, but for now you can unwrap me…" Tony teased.

"I suppose I can be okay with that." Bruce grinned and began to unwrap his first present.


End file.
